


The Way You Smile

by celestial_author



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya centric, F/M, Let's Pounce! Zine, Rena Rouge, djwifi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: Alya was so many things...  That's what Nino thought.Shout out to @letspouncezine for allowing me to be a part of a wonderful group of amazing artists and writers!





	The Way You Smile

“I am the Evil Dragon King! And I am here to gobble up the princesses of Paris!” Alya roared, jumping onto the couch as she loomed over the twins. A dark purple cape draped over her shoulders, a pair of gloves over her hands to match. She had a cartoonish dragon head made of an old cardboard box and cans resting on her head, her hazel eyes glaring out of the two holes cut into it. 

The twins shrieked, scrambling away from her and to the other side of the room, hiding behind the toy chest. Alya chuckled to herself as she watched them, lowering herself into a crouch. The twins bit their lip before frowning, looking to one another before nodding in determination. 

“We won’t let you gobble us up!” One yelled, backed up by her sister when she blew a raspberry. 

“Oh~? Is that so?” Alya cooed, slowly raising herself again. 

“Yeah!” They screamed, both quickly rummaging through the toy chest as they did so. 

“And how are two, cute, little twin princesses going to stop me?” She asked, dropping down from the crouch, raising her hands as she deliberately took slow steps toward them. The twins began throwing toys out of the chest, desperate for what they were looking for. They stopped when they finally found it, turning back to Alya and grinning with a glint in their eyes. Alya faltered, flinching back.

“Because we’re not just princesses!” “We’re also knights!” 

They both pulled out a sword made of foam, pointing it to Alya as their grins seemingly grew. Before Alya could say anything, the twins charged forward with another yell, tackling their older sister to the ground and hitting the dragon head. Alya screamed in protest, arms flailing as she tried to push them off. 

Nino chuckled as he watched them from the kitchen, holding a tray with four bowls of food. He waited till the twins stood in triumphant, high fiving one another, before clearing his throat for their attention.

“Lunch is ready.” He said, lifting the tray in his hands a bit. The twins cheered before rushing off to the dining area, leaving the ‘defeated’ dragon on the floor. He rolled his eyes and quickly served the twins their mac n’ cheese, ruffling their hair before returning to the living room. He knelt beside Alya, raising a brow at the dragon’s head that was now dented. 

“Will the Evil dragon be dining with us today?” He asked, humming in amusement. 

“I’m debating it. Those princesses/knights may attack me in the time of peace.” She huffed, wiggling out of her costume, hair sticking up from being in the box. He reached out and gently brushed her hair back in place, smiling warmly. 

“I’ll protect you my queen. For your bravery has earned you a filling meal.” He held a hand out and could see the flush on Alya’s cheeks, smirking a bit. She huffed and rolled her eyes before smiling. 

“Feed me Nino!” She declared, tossing their playful acting out the window. He helped her up, kissing the top of her head before they joined the twins at the table. 

As they ate, Nino watched Alya, admiring the way she continued her creative act with the twins, grinning madly when they threatened to defeat her again. She never faltered, adding to the story and going with the flow of the twins in the world they were building around themselves.

Nino didn’t think he could fall more in love with Alya, but here he was.

…

“I’m home!” Mrs. Cesaire called, closing the door behind her. Alya stopped her act in being a dragon as the twins ran up to her, greeting their mother with kisses as she picked them up.

“Hey Mom.” Alya called, wiggling out of her dragon costume again before running over and giving her a kiss as well. 

“Hello Mrs. Cesaire.” Nino greeted with a wave from the floor, having been defeated by the twins earlier.

“Nino! It’s good to see you again. Did you two have plans today?” She asked, letting the twins down. 

“Nino wanted to go to the park today. But I was babysitting, so he decided to hang out here.” Alya said warmly. 

“Aww, that was very sweet of you..” Her mom commented and Nino couldn’t stop the warmth that spread across the cheeks, smiling sheepishly before picking himself up.

“It was no big deal.” He mumbled, brushing himself off. Mrs. Cesaire chuckled at that for some reason, sharing a look with Alya before speaking again.

“Well, now that I’m home, why don’t you two go to the park? It’s really nice out.” She offered. 

“That sounds great. We can do our original plan if you’re still up for it.” Alya asked, referring to the ice-cream parlor he had mentioned earlier. 

“I will never say no.” He laughed. 

… 

It had been going fairly well, the weather clear for their time at the park. They had been walking hand in hand with their ice-creams in the other, talking softly as they ate in peace. But it was also Paris. And just because they wanted to have a peaceful and relaxed day, didn’t mean Hawkmoth did. 

As screams broke out and people began to run away from a common area, it was becoming rather clear that there was another akuma attack in the works. Nino could feel the panic raise as he spotted a large amount of people run in their direction, shoving past him and Alya before they could move. He felt their hands being pulled away, people shoving between them and successfully separating them. 

“Alya!” He called, searching the crowd for any sign of his girlfriend. Then he heard her. 

“Into the buildings! Everyone calm down and head to the buildings!” He heard, and no doubt, it was Alya. She had climbed onto a nearby garbage can, yelling and directing groups of people, not caring about her own safety as she stuck out from the rest. 

Before Nino could rush towards her, she jumped down and disappeared again. Nino bit his lip and sighed, shaking his head before rushing off to find his own cover. She was so reckless… But she was also courageous, and selfless. She wasn’t fearless, but she was definitely determined to help as many as she could and he had to love that about her. 

He paused when a shadow passed over him, a yell of excitement coming from it. He looked up in time to see a fox-themed hero grin down at him, winking to him before rushing off to fight against the akuma. He stared after her in awe, shoulders dropping before smiling. 

Alya was a lot of things. A hero was one of them.

...

When all of the chaos was over, and everyone was slowly going back to what they had been previously doing, Nino reunited with Alya in the park. He spotted her helping a few kids out of the tree, having climbed up there to hide from the akuma earlier. He instantly started helping her out, all of the kids waiting until the last kid was down.

“Is everything alright? No one got hurt right?” Alya asked, gently taking a look at each kid to make sure they weren’t hurt. 

“I got a cut on my arm.” A small boy said, whimpering slightly. 

“Does it hurt?” She asked, kneeling down and pulling her bag around, rummaging around before pulling a small bandaid out. 

“A little.” He whimpered again, and a few tears were slowly welling over. One of his friends rushed over and started rubbing his back, frowning a bit. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” 

“Hey… It’s okay buddy. You know… Sometimes, when I get hurt, I cry because it makes me feel better.” Alya admitted, gently taking his arm. She started cleaning up the cut, the boy flinching back and crying more. 

“It hurts a lot now. So I’m going to cry a lot.” He commented, his body shaking a bit as he started crying louder.

“That’s okay buddy.” Alya started humming softly, pulling out a few bandaids out and showing it to him. “For being so patient with me, I’m going to let you pick a color. I have red, purple, pink, blue, yellow, green, and orange.” 

“Can I have a purple one?” He asked. 

“Of course!” Alya smiled warmly, a sight that made Nino’s heart stop for a moment. She gently stuck the bandaid on, the small boy sniffled a bit and smiled back. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled. A few more thanks echoed around him, all of the kids grinning. 

“Any time. Now you kids run on home. I’m sure your parents are worried about you.” She said, and all the kids nodded, quickly running off without another word. Alya stood and sighed in relief, standing close to Nino as she watched them run off. Nino raised a brow when the little boy stopped, quickly running back to them and motioning Alya to lean down. When she did, he quickly pecked her cheek before running off again, Alya blinking in surprise before giggling a bit. 

“Oh he was cute.” She cooed. 

“Yeah. Cute.” He chuckled, but he wasn’t looking at the little boy. 

The breeze that blew through Paris was nice, making Alya’s hair flow around her for a moment before settling over her shoulders again. The more he stared, the more it felt like he was falling. The sun that shone against her made it seem like she was glowing, but maybe it wasn’t really the sun. Maybe it was just the smile that she wore. It was so unique in the way that it made him feel like he was melting, but it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. There had been times where there was a feeling of indifference in the room, but then she would walk in, and suddenly it was brighter. It was a smile that could put your fears or your nerves at ease, a smile that could fill you with confidence, a smile that could make you feel loved. And Nino for one, loved it, loved her. 

...

“Well, it wasn’t exactly the day I had planned, but, Happy Anniversary.” Nino said, leaning over and kissing Alya’s cheek before handing her one of the subs he had just bought. 

“Wait. Oh god. Nino I am so sorry! I totally forgot today was our anniversary!” Alya whined, covering her face. Nino snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Relax. It’s fine.” He said, already biting into his dinner. 

“It is not fine. I should have remembered! I should have saved it in my phone!” She complained, glaring at him. 

“The one you accidently left at home?” He teased, raising a brow. 

“...How are you not upset that I forgot our anniversary?” She asked, squinting her eyes in suspicious as if he was only pretending. 

“Because I know you Alya.” He said simply. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, sounding a bit offended. He only laughed, swallowing his next bite before putting his food down. 

“It means, I know you. I know that you would do anything in the world for your little sisters, I know you encourage their imagination, I know you encourage their creativity. I know you like to have fun with them, and I know you like to help your mom out when she’s working. I know you’d also make sure everyone around you is okay before worrying about your own safety. I know that you’re secretly very heroic and strong. I know you’re very caring very gentle and soft. You’re understanding. I also know you’re passionate, and determined and that you have goals that you can accomplish. I know that you’re always busy, putting yourself in so many different places. I know that you’re only human. And I know, that even if you forget, you still love me. I know all of this. And I love all of it, because Alya, I love you.” Nino said, gently taking her hand and kissing it. 

‘Nino.” She whined, covering her face and whimpering in embarrassment. He chuckled and continued eating his sandwich, watching as Alya pouted and begin eating her food. 

Alya was so many things. 

Alya was amazing. 

...


End file.
